


Restlessness

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anticipation, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem's very first Christmas is just around the corner, and he's understandably excited...Yugi just hopes he can get a little sleep between now and then





	Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Yugioh Advent- "Zealous"

Atem, Yugi realized, absolutely couldn't wait for Christmas

And to be fair, Yugi perfectly understood why

This was his very first year actually getting to experience the holiday for himself rather than seeing everything through the lenses of Yugi's mind and eyes, and honestly, those couple of years, Atem hadn't experienced much to begin with

He had been pretty insistent that Yugi should get to enjoy the holiday with his loved ones in peace, meaning without the pharaoh's "interference", and though the last time Yugi had forced him to take over for atleast a little wile to see what it was like, Atem had been very quick to jump back into the puzzle and force Yugi out again

He hadn't wanted to "take anything more away from Yugi" than he "already had"

Yugi really wasn't pleased about any of that, but it was water under the bridge now

Atem had his own body and he could experience things at his own pace without the worry of impeding on anything of Yugi's

So it was really no wonder that he was so overwelmingly excited

Everything- _everything_ \- was bright and shiny and new to him, and it was beyond endearing to watch him experience every little joy and wonder of the holidays

Christmas had never been a big deal for Yugi really

Up until Atem's return he had been single, and his only family was his grandfather, who barely celebrated it outside of the retail aspect- he _did_ dress up as Santa and decorate the shop quite a bit though

That had really just left his freinds, who, honestly, all had varying degrees of how much they did or didn't celebrate it, and it had all just been sorta... messy....

But now that he had Atem, it was an entirely different ball game

He not only had a boyfreind to spoil rotten, but he was getting the immense pleasure of teaching the pharaoh just about everything from scratch, given that the personal memories Atem had shared with Yugi had very quickly faded when he regained his own and took on his own body

Everything was new to him, and getting to teach him all of the wonders of the holidays was a joy like nothing else, as corny as that sounded

"But... _why_ does Rudolph have a red nose? I was unaware reindeer could have any such thing...."

Ofcourse, not every question was one that Yugi took delight in answering

There were some that stumped him, or that he just didn't care much to break the truth about

He tended to take the more.... _magical_ approach to these questions

"Well, Santa's reindeer are very different, they can fly, remember? So they're magic, and you know how weirdly magic can present it's self sometimes right?"

"Ah.... this is very true," Atem agreed with a slow nod, staring at the little Rudolph ornament in seemingly better understanding

Yugi decided with the very first Weird Question that he got- "But how does Santa decide what behavior constitutes as 'good' and what constitutes as 'bad'? What goes into that decision making process? It isn't all as cut and dry as pure good and pure evil, what of I, for example?"- that this would just be great training for when, someday in the hopefully near future, they had kids, and he'd have to answer these questions for them

Atem was a pretty good guinea pig for that, he tended not to question anything Yugi told him, wich would be a little concerning if it weren't so cute

(The answer to his question by the way, had simply been that he kept a tally of good behaviors and bad behaviors and counted up the marks at the end of each year, and that, ofcourse, Atem was most certainly on the nice list)

Atem wanted to take part in everything Christmas related he could find, from the shopping to the decorating to the food, he even wanted to import some of the western traditions he had heard about from Joey, who had celebrated Christmas in America a few times when visiting relatives on his mother's side

In hindsight, the only thing Yugi really regretted was Atem latching onto the concept of ugly Christmas sweaters

He thought they were legitimately attractive and puppy-eyed Yugi into having several matching sets

And it wasn't as if he had picked the mildly decent looking ones either, oh no, he _had_ to go for the ones with jingle bells sewn into them that lit-up and had plush animals popping out of the centers

Yugi was only thankfull that the mail took so long to arrive from overseas, he hoped that maybe the sweaters would be delayed and arrive after Christmas so this little bout of insanity could be next year's problem

Maybe by that point Yugi could learn to say "no" to Atem, but that was pretty unlikely

In addition to all of this, Atem was watching the calendar like a hawk

Yugi _swore_ that each day it came closer to Christmas Eve, Atem's excitement went up by atleast twenty percent

Each night Atem stayed up increasingly longer, and each morning he woke a bit earlier, not for any particular reason, but because he was so excited that he could barely rest

He had a bad feeling that by the time the 23rd rolled around, his boyfreind would just forego sleep all together

Sometimes, when Yugi was laying there awake at five in the morning, or dozing off at the counter of the game shop some time into the afternoon, he wanted to be irritated about it, but he couldn't really find himself to be

It was hard for him to be frustrated with Atem on any level at this point, he was just so glad to have him back that it really softened the blow of any minor irritations that came along- that, and it was as hard to be mad at Christmas-zealous!Atem as it would be to be mad at an eight-week-old puppy begging for snuggles

Some things in this world are just too cute to ever be irritated with, no matter what they do, and Atem was at the top of the list

Still....

It didn't make Yugi any less tired, now that Christmas Eve was less than five days away, and he was trying so desperately to lure Atem to bed so they could get some sleep

"Sweetheart, I know you're excited, but time won't move any faster from you staring at the calendar," he mused, a bit tiredly, a bit affectionately

"I know, I know aibou, I apologize, I'm just... eager," he replied softly, staring down at the little velvet ring box in his hand before reluctantly tucking it back in it's hiding place in the drawer of the nightstand, right beneath Yugi's perpetual calendar

"I just.... can't wait for Christmas Eve to get here, that's all,"


End file.
